Telling him
by Athenais777
Summary: Rose Weasley comes home for the holiday and wants to tell her parents about her evolving relationship with Scorpius. Ron has grudgingly accepted him as Rose's friend. How will he react to the news Scorpius is dating his daughter? Rated M for language.
1. Dad, my hero

**A/N** _This story revolves around Rose Weasley struggling to tell her parents (well especially her Dad) about her changing relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. It explores Rose's relationship with both her parents and how she became friend, and more, with Scorpius. It will showcase Ron/Hermione as parents (it can be quite embarrassing to be their child according to Rose). It should be about 6 to 7 chapters story, I am still working on the ending._

_This introductory chapter focuses on the Rose/Ron relationship. In my universe, she is a Daddy's girl in case anyone wondered.  
_

_Enjoy and review please._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dad, my hero**

As the train passed through the English countryside, Rose Weasley thought of her Dad. Famous Ronald Weasley, war hero, one third of the so-called Golden Trio, renowned Auror, married to the extraordinarily brilliant Hermione Weasley née Granger, best mate to the famous Harry Potter. To her, he was just Dad. He was the one who had passed her a tall and lanky frame, her blue eyes, a fondness for chocolate and quidditch and a tendency to swear when she shouldn't, much to Mum's dismay.

She had glimpses of scenes when she had been a young child of Dad readjusting the covers over her at night, making sure Alfred (her stuffed hippogriff) was there snugly with her. He would kiss her forehead and tell her how much he loved her and to have sweet dreams.

She remembered warm summer days at the Burrow, Dad's childhood home. They would come and visit on Sundays and Dad would take her on his shoulders to visit the expansive property. He would show her the pigs, the chickens, and had taught her early on how to degnome the garden.

She remembered when she had been a few years older how he had taught her to fly on a broom. Mum was not the broom-flying kind of person. Dad had been patient with her and had shown her how to properly guide the broom. He had taught her to play quidditch and she had never looked back. Quidditch was the best sport ever. The end.

Dad had also shown her how to play chess and they would, even to this day, spend hours playing epic games. She remembered the first time she had beaten him at chess when she was twelve. He had told her she had broken his heart since nobody had beaten him at chess in over twenty years. But she had seen the pride in his eyes. The pride had always been there.

Dad loved to tell the world how brilliant Rose was, how thankful he was she had inherited Mum's brains. Well, Mum was undeniably brilliant way beyond average but Dad wasn't bad either. For one thing, Mum couldn't have fallen in love with a daft person. And Mum and Dad were in love. Actually, it was quite sick to see them. They were old (they had just turned forty-three) but they still looked at each other with gooey eyes and was that embarrassing when her parents started snogging when they thought no-one was looking. Honestly, get a room people! Well, they didn't always need one. There was this time Teddy and Victoire had seen them at Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's twentieth wedding anniversary party. It seemed that Teddy and Victoire had found Mum and Dad on the beach occupied in an activity that should have no audience. Of course Teddy and Victoire had snuck out to get to an intense snogging session themselves so they let Mum and Dad alone. Teddy had told James who had told Al who had told Rose. She didn't think she had ever been more embarrassed in her life. That had explained the sand on Dad's dress robes that evening. She remembered asking him about it and how Dad had turned slightly pink. All Weasleys had the ability to blush to an entire array of pinks and reds. Another embarrassing thing because she definitely was a Weasley in this department too. But in Dad's case, it only seemed to happen when it was something related to Mum.

She loved Dad like nobody else. Dad had always been here for her and she was definitely a Daddy's girl. They had their special moments, just the two of them. They would go to see Cannons quidditch games: she was a fan too and was a bit annoyed Dad had made her care about a team that was known above all for its abysmal record and whose colours clashed horrendously with her hair. They could sit down and eat boxes of sweets and chocolate frogs. Dad was also there to boost her confidence. She knew she was bright but Dad was also the one who had told her to love who she was. According to Dad, bushy hair was wonderful (well, obviously, since he fancied Mum so much) but Dad wasn't the girl with bushy auburn hair. She was. He had told her that one day, when she was much much older, a man would get himself lost in her bushy auburn hair. He had also mentioned he probably would need to hex the bloke to pieces.

Well, that was the problem with Dad. She was his girl and it was inconceivable to him she could be with boys. He had no problems when she was with Al but Al was her cousin. She only had one brother (the ever proper Hugo) but had enough cousins to fill half of the Gryffindor dorm. No, it wasn't the boys in her family Dad had an issue with. It was all the other boys, and one more than all others: Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N**_ here is the intro. Next will be about Scorpius. The Ron/Hermione story at the twentieth wedding anniversary of Bill and Fleur is the last chapter of my other story Senses._


	2. Scorpius

**A/N **_This chapter is a little background on the Rose/Scorpius relationship. I have Scorpius in Ravenclaw as I expect him to be a tad different from Draco, especially Hogwarts days Draco. I am not focusing too much on Draco here but despite all his flaws, I expect he would love his only child and as a result, Scorpius turned out to be a good kid.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Scorpius**

Scorpius was her best friend. When they had started at Hogwarts, Dad had told her not to get too close to him. Obviously, there was some history between their families. Rose didn't know the entire story. Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry were all quite mum on many things from their past, the ones that were not written in the history books. But as it happened, Al and Rose befriended Scorpius. They actually became inseparable. Scorpius was not in Gryffindor, he was in Ravenclaw, obviously because he was bright too. It was a departure it seemed as the lot of his family had always been in Slytherin. Scorpius didn't care. He was happy in Ravenclaw. He was actually a laid back person who enjoyed studying and a few pranks every now and then. It was probably why he got along with Al and her so well. And all three were avid quidditch players. Al was the seeker for Gryffindor, she was one of the chasers (like Aunt Ginny) and Scorpius was also a chaser for Ravenclaw.

She remembered Dad's reaction when she had first mentioned Scorpius. She had sent letters to her parents mentioning Scorpius during her first year. And by the time the Christmas holiday had come around, she had mentioned how Scorpius, Al and she were becoming inseparable. When she had said Scorpius's name, Dad's face had just turned stony. She had seen Mum wasn't exactly pleased either but Mum was always more reserved in displaying emotions. Mum had finally said it was wonderful she had found a friend. Dad had remained silent. He had looked hurt, deeply hurt. She had not understood. Both Mum and Dad had refused to tell her more. Dad had just remained quiet the rest of the Christmas holiday and Mum had pretended as if nothing had happened. Al told her he had had a similar reaction with his parents. And Scorpius had told them a similar story about his Dad when they had returned in January. Scorpius's Mum had been happy for him but his Dad had definitely been less than cheerful at hearing that his only son had befriended Al Potter and Rose Weasley.

The explanation had finally come from Uncle George. Uncle George could always be counted on to bring relief to most tense situations. He had explained to Rose and Al that when he, his late twin brother Fred, and Al and Rose's parents had been at Hogwarts, there had been a lot of fights between Uncle Harry and Scorpius's Dad. His Dad had called Mum a "mudblood" on many occasions. That was a horrible thing to say Rose had thought. Dad, who never objected to a swear word, would not hear of such a word being said in his presence and would hex to pieces anyone directing such an insult at Mum. Scopius's Dad had had the twins and Uncle Harry expelled from the quidditch team. He had called Gran Molly fat. He had invented a song to humiliate Dad during his quidditch games. He really sounded like a git Rose had said. Uncle George had told them that indeed, Scorpius's Dad had been a complete git. He also told them that Mum had slapped Scorpius's Dad. Rose had not known Mum could become violent. And during the war, Scorpius's family had been on the wrong side. Rose and Al had already known that. Scorpius had told them early on as he had been teased mercilessly about being a Malfoy.

She had understood the dynamics a bit better after that. Scorpius and Al had too. And they still had all remained inseparable. To the three of them, it wasn't about their parents' history but about the fact that they, Al, Rose and Scorpius, enjoyed being together. They had talked to their parents. Mum had been the first one to be fine with the idea as she could clearly separate Scorpius from his Dad. Uncle Harry had been next when Mum had talked with him. Mum and Uncle Harry were weird that way. Aunt Ginny and Dad had been another story. Weasleys had hot blood and could be a bit on the stubborn side sometimes. Once again, in this department, Rose was a true Weasley. Aunt Ginny had finally warmed up to the idea when she had met Scorpius and found that he was indeed a very nice boy. And then there was Dad. It took a year for him to accept that his daughter, his pride and joy, was best friend with Scorpius. He still could not pronounce Scorpius's last name. It seemed it pained him to do so. But he had met Scorpius and had accepted, grudgingly, that Scorpius was worthy of being his daughter's friend. Rose and Al had met Scorpius's parents. His mum was a nice witch, a bit haughty at times, but she had welcomed them into her home when they had visited. His Dad had been civil, but not warm. Rose had realised that even if he was, and might still be, a git, Draco Malfoy at least loved his son enough to respect his choices in friends, especially if said friends made him happy.

And here she was, five years later. Al, Scorpius and she were still inseparable. But she had started looking at Scorpius differently. It had started the previous year when she had had her first boyfriend, Cavan Finnigan. Cavan was a year older than her and was a fellow Gryffindor. Dad had been none too pleased to hear she was going out with his old friend Seamus's son. It seems Seamus had been quite the randy one and Dad was a little bit worried. Cavan had been a perfect gentleman the entire time. He was a funny one too and she liked him a lot. Yet, they had discovered that they probably should just remain friends. While Mum had comforted her during the Christmas holiday when Rose came home and announced she had broken up with Cavan, Dad had looked positively giddy.

She had noticed that Scorpius seemed delighted too that Cavan was no longer her boyfriend. She had noticed how he had started looking at her differently, especially when he thought she was not looking. She had also started feeling different around him, more self-conscious. When he put his arm on her shoulders, there was this little spark. When she had complained about her unruly auburn hair, he had protested that her hair was fantastic and that one would have to be a fool not to like it. There had been an awkward silence after that and Al had suddenly had an urgent need to bring a book back to the library.

And then, they had gone to a week-end visit at Hogsmeade together, just the two of them as Al had been sick that day. Rose suspected her cousin had not been sick at all and had just left some time for his two friends to be alone. But one thing had led to another and she and Scorpius had kissed. Actually, it had turned into a marathon snogging session. The bloke had a smart mouth on him and not just for talking. They had not looked back and were now dating. Only two other people knew: Al and Hugo. Hugo had taken after the Granger side of the family (although he was red-haired with freckles like Dad). He was a quieter person and would never try to tell his sister what she ought to do with her love life. She loved her brother to death for keeping this to himself. But she wanted the world to know. She didn't want to hide.

And here she was in the Hogwarts Express on her way back home for the Easter holiday. Scorpius and she were both prefects and had managed a nice snogging session in the prefect car when everybody was gone. They had decided they had to tell their respective family. Sometimes, Rose felt she was in the middle of that play by that Shakespeare bloke Mum had made her read: _Romeo and Juliet_. She had to tell Dad. She had to tell him that there was more than friendship with Scorpius. And there was more than just a passing infatuation too, she thought. Mum had told her that one day she would know when the right man or boy would come along. She felt that for Scorpius. Now all she had to do was to tell Dad. Maybe she should tell Mum first.


	3. Mum

**A/N:** _Next installment. This is to fully complete the background story to understand where Rose comes from. This one is about the relationship between Rose and Hermione. Next chapter should be up soon.  
_

_Please read and review._

_Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own any of this.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mum**

They were getting closer to London as fields gave way to a more urban landscape. Rose thought of her Mum. Hermione Weasley was a well-known witch. She was highly respected for her role in the war and her actions to improve conditions for other magical creatures. Rose always had a kick that there was a law to protect the welfare of house elves that was called the Granger law. Granger had been Mum's maiden name. That had been the work of Mum. Mum was brilliant like that. And now Mum was the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In a sense, that made her the boss of both Uncle Harry and Dad because the Auror Department was part of Magical Law Enforcement. Dad said he didn't care and actually enjoyed having Mum being his boss. Rose didn't want to think about all the implications of that statement.

Mum was also in history books (how awkward that a full chapter in _Hogwarts, a History_ was about her parents and Uncle Harry) and was known to be a close confidante of the famous Harry Potter, or Uncle Harry as Rose knew him since he was her godfather. Mum and Uncle Harry had this weird connection, not unlike the one Rose shared with Al. Once Rose had asked and Mum had replied that she and Uncle Harry loved each other very much, like brother and sister, and had been through a lot together so that made them especially close. Rose was not one of the fools who thought that Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley had ever been –or ever would be- an item. No bloody way. First, there was the way Uncle Harry's face illuminated each time he saw Aunt Ginny. That was a look of pure adoration. Actually, as Al complained often, wasn't Uncle Harry a little too old to look like that? And then, there was the way Mum looked at Dad. One just had to look at the way Mum looked at Dad and how she looked at Uncle Harry. It was like comparing a decadent chocolate cake, one that makes you all warm and gooey inside to a nice trifle, nice but nothing else. No, Mum fancied Dad and Dad only, to a point that was sometimes quite embarrassing Rose thought as she remembered again Teddy's story about the beach at Shell Cottage.

However, outside of Dad and house elves' welfare, Mum was quite a grounded person. She was incredibly intelligent but she had always been a loving person. Rose remembered a sweet smell as someone sang to her when she was a toddler. She remembered Mum patiently applying dittany to a cut on her knees after she had fallen from a broom and kissing it softly to make it better. Mum would also read a lot of stories to her when she was younger. Mum was excellent at reading and could make the characters come to life really nicely.

Mum didn't understand anything about quidditch which made her stand out in the Weasley-Potter camp. Mum was also afraid of heights and didn't like being on a broom. In this way and many others, Mum was very different from Dad. Mum didn't approve of eating too many sweets. It was funny Rose thought. She assumed it was because she had been raised by dentists (a fascinating muggle occupation). However, Grandpa and Grandma Granger had mellowed over the years and they would give Hugo and Rose access to some wonderful muggle sweets and chocolate biscuits whenever they visited. Grandparents' privilege, Gran called it.

Mum knew a lot about the muggle world and could mesmerise the entire Weasley family, especially Dad and Granddad Arthur, while explaining muggle technology. She had a special place in Granddad Arthur's heart because of her being muggle-born and raised and her uncanny ability to give him just the right Christmas muggle present each year.

Mum was also great help when it came to learning advanced magic and had certainly played a major role in Rose getting ten OWL's, including nine outstanding, the previous year. The only topic on which Rose had received less than outstanding had been Divination where she had achieved acceptable. But as Mum had told her: "don't worry, Divination is complete rubbish." Mum had actually used the word "rubbish". Rose had learnt a few good charms from Mum, including one conjuring a flock of canaries that could be made into little missiles with a simple wand flick. Rose wondered what would be the use of such a charm and Mum had just answered "Boys".

Well, this was the area where Mum was much better than Dad. Mum might have been complete rubbish at quidditch but on the subject of boys, it was much easier to talk with Mum. Probably the part about Mum being a grounded person. Mum would listen and didn't have any irrational objections about Rose being friends with boys. As Mum had pointed out to Rose, her two first real friends had been Dad and Uncle Harry when they were eleven and both had been boys. Mum could see more than one angle to things and didn't judge.

Rose had the nagging impression that Mum had suspected for years that she and Scorpius would be more than friends. Mum had been the first one to accept Scorpius as a friend and then had grown fond of him. She had told Rose that people could not be judged by who their parents were. That's when she had given her _Romeo and Juliet_ to read, although that particular play did not end well now that Rose thought of it. Mum had also mentioned a bloke named Sirius Black who had been Uncle Harry's godfather (so that was where the Sirius from James Sirius came from... still better than Albus Severus. What had Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny thought when they had named Al?) Mum had said Sirius had come from a family full of prejudice and yet, Sirius had been a kind and brave man.

Yes, Mum was easier to talk to. She would have to tell Mum first. And Mum could help Dad see reason because somehow Rose doubted that her father would jump with joy at the news that Scorpius was not only her friend now, but also her boyfriend.


	4. In the train

**A/N:**_ A little look into the Rose/Al/Scorpius interaction. A little bit of snogging (real and wishful). There will be more extensive Rose/Scorpius in two chapters but the rating is only for language (I might downgrade to T actually)._

_Disclaimer: still not mine  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4: In the train**

Rose was drawn out of her wandering thoughts by Al who had just returned to their car. She was slightly disappointed to see that Scorpius was not with him.

"What are you thinking of, Rosie?"

"I was actually wondering why your parents named you Albus Severus."

"Trust me, I've been asking myself the same question for a while now. I mean I know it's for Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape but bloody hell, could they have picked something different?" muttered Al. He despised his name.

He looked at his cousin. He knew her very well and could see something was bothering her.

"Rosie, something else is on your mind. Is it about you and Scorpius?" he asked insightfully.

"Bugger, you can always read me. I wonder how I can tell Dad without him hexing Scorpius into next year. I mean Dad accepted that Scorpius is our friend probably because he is your friend too and Dad trusts your judgment," she started.

"If you're asking me to be Scorpius's boyfriend to help smooth things about him with your Dad, the answer is a square no. I like Scorpius a lot but I am not snogging the bloke. Alright?" Al joked.

"Don't be daft, Potter," she smirked back at him. "How do you think Dad will react?"

"Well, scenario A: he locks you in a dungeon. Scenario B: he transfigures Scorpius into a rodent, most likely a ferret," Al started while counting on his fingers. Rose laughed and hit him on the arm.

"Stop it, Al. Dad is not that bad."

"According to Mum, he was quite an overbearing git of a brother when they were our age. I mean she was dating Dad back then. And you know my Dad was already your Dad's best mate then. And from what I heard, I reckon Dad was not exactly the most adept bloke with girls back then."

"I think that's something both our Dads have in common," she smiled. "Mum told me Dad was a real prat, especially during their sixth year. Do you ever wonder why Mum doesn't really like Emma's Mum?"

"Because Emma's Mum is quite annoying?" asked Al tentatively.

"No, you idiot. Although you're quite right: she's a bit mental, Emma's Mum. It seems Emma's Mum was my Mum's dorm mate when they were at Hogwarts. And she fancied Dad."

"Your Mum? Wow, I would never have guessed. Why, with the gooey eyes and the beach interludes," Al pretended to fan himself, egging his cousin on. Rose had turned pink, remembering again how embarrassing her parents could be. She hit him on the arm again.

"Ouch, Rosie. That really hurts, you know."

"You deserve it, you prat. I was not talking about my Mum. I was talking about Emma's Mum. She fancied my Dad when they were in sixth year."

"Are you telling me Emma's Mum is the infamous Lavender Brown?" Al asked incredulously.

"You didn't know?" replied Rose.

"No... But I have heard about Lavender Brown. Both Mum and Dad have told me about her. How her and your Dad were quite involved back then. How it broke your Mum's heart. Mum said that was the kind of girlfriend I didn't want to have."

"Well, that's why Mum doesn't like her. Mum is usually a grounded person, except when it comes to Dad, but on occasion, she will hold grudges, especially if it has something to do with Dad." Rose wondered how the conversation had turned to her parents' love life while at Hogwarts. She sighed.

"Seriously Al, how can I tell Dad?"

Al smiled. He had the answer for her.

"Tell your Mum. Your Dad may be the only reason Aunt Hermione will act irrationally but she is the only person who can make him see reason when he is irrational."

Rose looked at her cousin quizzically and raised an eyebrow.

"That was rather profound, Potter. You're spending too much time in the library."

Al didn't tell her that the reason he spent so much time in the library was a beautiful Hufflepuff fifth year girl named Daisy Doolittle, who had dashing good looks. He had been tutoring Daisy to help her with arithmancy. He liked Daisy a lot, actually more than a lot and had almost asked her out but shyness kept being a problem. It was Rose's turn to be insightful:

"You know Daisy Doolittle? I think she has a thing for you, and not just because you are Harry Bloody Potter's bloody son. She is quite a sweet girl. If only she spent a little less time at the library..."

Al blushed slightly. He had inherited his father's features and didn't get the wild Weasley blush like James or Lily, not that James would ever be caught blushing as he was too cocky for that.

Al was saved from further embarrassment by Scorpius's arrival in the car. Rose took him in. She loved his blond hair, such a contrast to hers. Scorpius was good enough looking although he probably would not be called handsome. He was tall and lean like her, with inquisitive gray eyes and a slightly pointed face. To her, he was a gorgeous vision. As Scorpius sat next to Rose and gave her a tender kiss on the mouth, Al looked pointedly somewhere else and said:

"Oi, do you mind? I am here..."

"Sorry mate, all I see is beautiful blue eyes and unruly auburn hair," Scorpius said. When he saw the daggers his best friend shot at him, Scorpius straightened and coughed slightly something sounding like "Right." Rose smiled and broke the awkward silence.

"We were talking about how to tell my Dad about you and me."

"Oh," was Scorpius's quiet answer. "Can we do this when we are sure your Dad has no wand on him? Actually, can you also make sure he is more than ten feet away and possibly have your Mum in front of him to distract him?"

"Are you scared of my Dad?" Rose asked him.

"A bit, yeah," he said earnestly.

Not that he would ever admit it to his Dad or even to Rose for that matter, Scorpius had always been in awe of Ronald Weasley, the brave war hero, the celebrated Auror and lucky husband of Hermione Weasley who was commonly known as the brightest witch of her generation. Scorpius would not tell Rose either about that but he had had a major crush on Rose's Mum when he was younger. He had definitely outgrown it but what could he say? Scorpius enjoyed good looks but even more a good brain. That was another thing that drew him to Rose. She was beautiful. He loved everything about her, especially her hair. Ah, he could spend hours just getting lost in her luscious dark red curls and its appealing smell. He had no idea what Rose used on her hair but it always smelled wonderful. But there was also Rose's brilliance. She was a genuinely talented witch who was also quick-witted and quite funny. And she and Al had offered their friendship readily when others did not want to mix with a Malfoy. The friendship had been rewarding on so many fronts, including introducing him to things he missed at home. He envied the warmth of Rose's household, the way her parents looked at one another like they were the only two people in the world. Scorpius knew his parents loved him dearly and he had received all the finest things in life. His mother could appear haughty at times but in private, she was a very warm and funny person. His Dad had suffered a lot of trauma during his youth and still bore emotional scars but undeniably loved him. Scorpius supposed his parents loved one another but there was nothing like what he could clearly see between Rose's parents, or even Al's parents.

"Are you going to tell your parents too?" Al asked Scorpius.

"Yes. I think Mum will be fine. She likes you Rose. As for Dad, well, when he sees you make me happy, I think he will be alright," Scorpius answered. "What about you, Rose?"

"I plan to tell Mum first. Then we will tell Dad. I think Mum will be fine with us. Dad will take a little work. Not just because of who you are. Just because you're a bloke and not one related to me like Potter here. Dad didn't like when I was dating Cavan last year either.

"Well, neither did I," muttered Scorpius. Seeing Rose with Finnigan had really opened his eyes to the fact that what he felt for Rose was maybe more than friendship. He had been very thankful when Rose had ditched Finnigan.

"Looks like we are arriving", said Al changing the subject as the red engine started pulling into King's Cross station. "We need to check on everyone. You know, we are prefects and all."

They did their final prefect rounds to make sure all younger students were fine. Then they gathered their things and trunks and started getting off the train. Hugo had joined them, along with Lily. James was ahead of them, entwined in his latest girlfriend, Nigella, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor girl.

Rose saw her parents standing on the platform. It was good to see them back. She never realised how much she missed them until she saw them again. Dad had his arm around Mum's shoulders and he was whispering something in her ear as he saw their children approach. And was he nibbling her ear? And was Mum giggling? Mum didn't giggle. Rose prayed nobody else had seen this. She recognised Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny not far from them. She saw Scorpius's mother standing a bit further. Mrs. Malfoy got closer and greeted Mum and Dad and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. It was cordial, probably a lot more than if Scorpius's Dad had been here.

They all mingled together. Scorpius was to come and spend the following Sunday with her and Al at her home. Arrangements were made. She saw Scorpius go with his mother while she followed her parents and Hugo. They waved at each other. Even if she would see him in a few more days, Rose fell cheated by this poor excuse for a good-bye. She wanted to give him a proper kiss, full on the mouth, while tousling his light blond hair. Actually she wanted to throw her arms around his neck and snog him senseless but first she would need to tell her parents.

* * *

**A/N:** _I think it would be some sort of cosmic karma that Scorpius would not only be in love with Rose but also be admiring Ron and having had an earlier crush on Hermione. I assume Draco has repented and done some good to atone but your bad deeds have a way to come back at you..._


	5. Home at last

**A/N: **_Rose is telling her parents, at least her Mum and struggles a bit more with her Dad._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Home at last**

As she climbed in the car (Dad insisted on driving a Muggle car each time they went to King's Cross since he could legally drive in the Muggle world), Rose thought of how she had not been able to say good-bye to Scorpius the way she really wanted. She would see him in a few days but still, she longed for more. She really had to talk with Mum. The drive home went smoothly. Dad was a very safe driver even if he swore quite a bit in London's traffic.

"Will you move that car you dim-witted twit?"

"Ronald!" came a reproachful warning from Mum.

"Love, have you seen how this git is driving?" Dad pleaded.

"Yes, and there is no reason to use foul language. If you don't stop, I will drive." Mum had been driving for a longer time than Dad since she had always had a foot in the Muggle world.

"It's alright, Love. I can drive..." Dad charmingly smiled at Mum before blowing his horn at another driver.

"Ronald!" Mum admonished him again but her lips were twitching upward.

"You know what, Love, let's move to this small alley over there. We can activate the invisibility booster and fly the car home."

Hugo and Rose looked at each other excitedly. That was one part of Granddad Weasley's fascination with Muggles that was completely enjoyable. Granddad Arthur could mix the best of both worlds and have a Muggle car fly. Of course, Rose and Hugo had heard all about how Dad and Uncle Harry had flown Granddad's old car into Hogwarts but being in a flying car was better than to hear about it.

"Ron, you know I really don't care for flying. And to be honest, I am not sure your Dad has perfected this. Can you just drive? It is only a few miles away."

"If that's what you want, Love, we will drive."

Dad flashed Mum another grin as both Hugo and Rose grimaced in the back of the car.

They quickly arrived home and got comfortable. Rose dumped the entire content of her trunk on her bed. There was some laundry and sorting to be done. It could probably wait until the next day. Organisation was never a priority for her. She could hear Dad and Hugo talk in the room across the hall and thought it would be a good time to go and talk with Mum.

She went to Mum and Dad's room. It was the biggest room of the house and had the luxury of an en-suite bathroom, something Dad had insisted on as he had grown up sharing a single bathroom with his parents and six siblings. The walls had several pictures on them. Except for a picture of Granddad and Gran Granger, all the pictures were wizard pictures and moved. There were numerous pictures of Hugo and Rose from baby stage to the teenagers they now were. There were also two pictures that had always intrigued Rose. Both were of Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry. The first one had been taken at the end of their first year at Hogwarts and the other one six years later, after the battle of Hogwarts. Six years and yet they looked so much older. Their eyes had lost the youthful spark like they had seen all the misery in the world. Rose had read of what they had done to defeat Voldemort in history books and had heard first-hand some of the story. She still thought that her parents and Uncle Harry had not told her -or anyone for that matter- the whole of it. And there were the nightmares. They were rare but growing up, Rose had heard both Mum and Dad having nightmares. Maybe one day they would tell her more.

Rose knocked lightly and went to see Mum who was sitting at her desk in the room corner. She was writing feverishly across a roll of parchment, her handwriting neat and tidy. Mum raised her head:

"How are things at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Erm, spectacular. Everything is just fine," Rose answered. She was a bit scared. But she was a Gryffindor, wasn't she? She took her courage in her hands and blurted.

"Mum, I want to talk to you about something."

"Does that something have to do with Scorpius?" Mum asked back. Yes, she was bright and perceptive like that.

"Yes," Rose answered truthfully.

"And?" Mum pushed on.

"Well, Scorpius and I are... I mean we... Oh sod it... He's my boyfriend."

"I see."

Mum was quiet for a minute. She was not angry. She didn't even look shocked. She was just taking in Rose's face. That drove Rose mad.

"Blimey, are you going to say something?"

"You should use proper language young lady," Mum admonished.

"That's it?"

"No. I knew it would happen. I can see the way you two have been looking at each other. Trust me, I know this look."

"So, it doesn't bother you?" asked Rose, perplexed.

"Rose, my love, you will be seventeen next month and remember, you had a boyfriend last year already. Frankly, a boyfriend at your age is not anything unheard of or scandalous, well maybe except to your Dad. And Scorpius is a nice boy. I just hope you are staying careful there."

Rose drew a blank stare and then saw where Mum was going and blushed furiously.

"Oh no, Mum, we are just snogging." She turned even redder as she said that.

Mum smiled lightly. Obviously she was not fooled and knew perfectly that more than snogging had crossed Rose's mind.

"I am sure you have thought of it."

More blushing and awkward silence.

"Oh Rose, I have been seventeen too..."

"Please don't tell me anything about you and Dad back then. Please, please, please. I don't want to hear any of it." Rose pleaded quickly before Mum could add more.

That made Mum laugh, openly and unashamedly.

"Oh Rose, I promise I won't tell you anything about your Dad and me. I just want you to be sure you take things slow. There is plenty of time for that. Just be sure you are ready first as I doubt you are right now, at least emotionally. For now, concentrate on your studies."

Mum was always about school... But overall she was taking the news very well. That was grounded Mum for you. Rose went to the next question.

"Mum, how do we tell Dad?"

"Ah, I thought you would ask. It is not "we" but "you". As far as Dad is concerned, it might be a little bit more delicate to announce the news. I can help soften what will come but you will have to tell him yourself if you want him to trust you. Also, I would not mention any further thoughts to your Dad, nor would I recommend you do anything more than hold hands in front of him."

"Right!" How was that helping? Rose wondered.

"Rose, I know your Dad can be maddening at times," Mum had said that with a bright smile on her face. Obviously the part about Dad being maddening just suited her. "Just remember your Dad loves you very much. What matters most for him is your happiness. Just start the conversation about something easy. I don't know, quidditch is always a good subject for both Dad and you. Give it a try."

Rose spent the next two days thinking about how to tell Dad. She tried several times. First before dinner:

"Dad..."

"Yes Rosie."

"Erm..." _Come on bloody coward, tell him! _"Erm, Gryffindor really had a good game against Slytherin."

"I know Rosie, I was watching you play. You were fantastic."

"Thank you Dad." _Bloody coward you are, Rose Weasley._

She had tried the next morning at breakfast.

"Dad..."

"Yes Rosie?"

"You know Slytherin also lost to Ravenclaw..." _Good one, Rose, keep going. "_Scorpius scored ten goals during this game."

"Yes, he is a good chaser, that friend of yours," Dad had replied absentmindedly as he read the Quibbler.

"Erm, Scorpius is..." _Come on Weasley, say it, my boyfriend, say it..._ "my best friend you know."

"Yes, I know," Dad had sighed.

"And he is..." _Rose, you are a bloody Gryffindor. Just tell him. He is my boyfriend. _"he is a great quidditch player." _Pathetic, Weasley, just pathetic.  
_

"Yeah, we've established that already. I have to go to work Rosie. I'll see you tonight," Dad had told her while hugging her and he had just Disapparated.

It was going to be more difficult than she had ever thought.

* * *

**A/N **_Will Rose ever tell her Dad? Answer in next chapter... Only two chapters left._


	6. Caught

**A/N** _OK, a little action here. Snogging, hexing, and arguing. Oh my!  
_

_Enjoy and please review._

_Disclaimer: same as before, none of this is mine._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Caught**

Sunday arrived and Rose still hadn't mustered the courage to tell Dad about Scorpius. She had attempted twice more to inform him of Scorpius's new status in her life and had just ended discussing the entire Chudley Cannons season instead, which was a much more depressing topic, really. Maybe she would need to have Scorpius with her. Perhaps it would be easier with him by her side. Well, he was on his way. Today was swap a child day as Dad and Aunt Ginny loved to call it. Hugo went to spend the day at the Potters while Al came round their house, bringing Scorpius with him. She was waiting for them in the drawing room while playing chess with Dad. Mum was there too, reading in typical Mum fashion. Dad had just said "Checkmate" when green flames appeared in the fireplace and both Al and Scorpius emerged. Al hugged all three Weasleys, with that warm and comfortable familiarity that Scorpius sometimes envied. Scorpius gave Rose a fleeting hug, unsure of how much she had shared with her parents, and walked toward her parents.

"Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius as he shook Dad's hand.

"Scorpius," replied Dad neutrally.

Scorpius turned to Mum who enveloped him in a hug.

"Scorpius, good to see you."

They talked for a few minutes with Rose's parents about school mostly. Mum wanted to know about their lessons now that they were at N.E.W.T level.

"Hermione, don't worry, they'll be fine. They have one more year and in case you forgot, Rosie got ten OWL's," Dad had a proud smile on his face. It made Rose feel warm and yet so guilty. Why couldn't she tell him?

"Well, a good education is important," Mum replied primly. "Well, I need to get some research done so I'll be upstairs. There are some sandwiches in the kitchen if you're hungry and yes, there are some for you too Ron."

"Thank you, Love. I think I will catch the quidditch game on the wireless. Cannons game today."

"Are they playing Puddlemere United today?" asked Rose.

"Yes, should be an interesting game," said Dad rather gloomily.

"Always the optimist," Rose joked. "Let me know how it goes. I wonder if that new seeker is worth anything. We'll be upstairs in my room."

"Is your room tidied up?" asked Mum.

"Yeah, very tidy," lied Rose.

"You are such your Dad's daughter", Mum replied with a smile on her face as she went up the stairs. Rose saw that Dad was matching her smile and felt a little more guilty about being unable to tell him.

Rose, Al, and Scorpius went to her bedroom which was not very tidied up and was actually quite messy. The boys didn't care much about the state of her room. They had come for company. Rose had also smuggled upstairs a package of Muggle chocolate biscuits she had received from Granddad Granger. Delicious chocolate biscuits called "Fingers". An odd name choice for a biscuit although Rose thought they did look like fingers. That started a nice discussion about the merits of muggle biscuits. Then they moved on to school topics, wondering what they would do the following year after they graduated from Hogwarts. Rose had not chosen yet: there were so many options. To her relief, neither Al nor Scopius seemed to know either although Scorpius was leaning for a position involving a lot of potion making (his strong point). That started another thirty minutes of thoroughly abusing the new Hogwarts potions master. Al then rose:

"Sorry, have to use the loo. I could also use something to eat. Do you want a sandwich?"

"As long as you wash your hands," Rose joked.

"I'll make sure I give extra care to your sandwich," Al cheeked back.

As he left the room, Rose threw a pillow at him that just merely missed him. As she was laughing at her cousin, Scorpius asked her:

"I take it you haven't told your Dad."

"No," she admitted. "I've told Mum and she took it well." Rose blushed slightly as she remembered some of her conversation with Mum. "She told me I had to tell Dad on my own. She advised me to maybe start the conversation with quidditch to get him in a good mood. I have tried. All I've done is discuss extensively the Chudley Cannons lamentable season," she added discomfited.

"Oh Rose." He took her in his arms. "I am sorry. The Cannons are really having a bad season, even for them," he added with a chuckle that earned him a slap on his arm. "Well, I can be with you if you want, when you tell him."

"Thank you," she told him relieved.

He resumed: "I have told my parents and as predicted, Mum was fine with the news and Father looked like he had swallowed something especially bitter or slimy but I think he will be fine. He is used to it by now. I got in Ravenclaw. I became best friend with his old enemies' children. So dating a Weasley is not anything over the top I suppose. Seriously, I think Dad will be fine when he sees how happy you make me."

She blushed to a nice pink shade.

"I do?"

"Oh yes, you do," he replied emphatically. "Rose, there is something I have wanted to do for the last three days," he added as he took her face in his hands and gently rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks.

She was slightly flustered.

"Yes?"

"This." He leaned toward her and kissed her full on the mouth. She had missed this: his hands on her face, his lips on hers. She put her hands around his neck and responded with enthusiasm. They sat on her bed and their tongue started a well-rehearsed dance. He put his hands in her hair, playing with the soft dark-red curls, bringing them toward his nose, inhaling deeply the wonderful scent of her. Her tongue kept battling his. One of her hand twisted in his shirt, bringing him closer to her. The other hand was roaming and started creeping deliciously under said shirt. Her fingertips touched softly his bare skin underneath and sent shivers through him. His hands moved over her jumper, feeling through the fabric the swell of her breasts. He put one of his hand brazenly under her jumper. Her soft skin was there, burning under his touch. As she didn't protest, much to the contrary, he felt emboldened and his hand moved higher up her back, finding the back of her bra. He felt himself harden and knew he had to stop before much more happened. As delightful as this felt, it was not the right time, nor the right place to take things further. He had to take things slow, even if part of him screamed at him in protest at this decision. He wanted to have Rose in his life for a very long time and rushing things was not the way to go.

Scorpius was about to break their passionate kiss when they were interrupted by a deep cough and broke apart suddenly, both quite pink in the face. Rose searched for Al's green eyes but instead met eyes the same colour as hers. They were full of a mix of hurt and disappointment, something she had never seen before in them.

Ron had a few images going through his head. He remembered the pink little baby he had held in his arms, awed by this perfect embodiment of the love Hermione and he shared. He remembered the sweet toddler who had slept so soundly, the one he had carried on his shoulders. He remembered teaching her to ride a broom or play chess when she was a young girl. He remembered sending her off to Hogwarts the first time and how bereft he had felt after kissing her good bye that day. When had his little Rosie grown so fast? When had she stopped being his little girl?

Ron looked in Scorpius's eyes and saw some fear but also defiance and a look he knew. He had seen that look when he had looked in the mirror when he had been sixteen. The little git was really in love with his Rosie. Ron's voice was soft when he spoke, belying the white hot anger simmering in him:

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Mr. Weasley," started Scorpius as he moved protectively in front of Rose. "We..."

"We were snogging", interrupted Rose. She had found her courage and was stepping to stand in front of Ron.

"Funny enough, I had figured that for myself," Ron replied mirthlessly.

"Dad, I wanted to tell you," pleaded Rose.

"Mr. Weasley, Rose and I are dating."

Scorpius felt better now. It was in the open. He certainly did not feel sorry for being with Rose or snogging her or being caught by her Dad. He was a bit scared. Mr. Weasley was not the quiet kind usually.

"Please leave, Scorpius," Ron asked in a low voice.

"No," replied Scorpius quietly but with pronounced defiance.

"Very well," Ron said very softly. Then he roared: "Petrificus Totalus!"

Scorpius was frozen in place to Rose's utter dismay.

"Dad!"she cried. "Free him!" She couldn't do magic outside Hogwarts as she was still underage even if for only one month.

Ron thought he had to leave the room before he actually hurt the little git. It took all his strength and drawing from his Auror training to do so but he turned around and Disapparated on the spot, still hearing Rose's pleading sobs.

Al was coming back to Rose's bedroom with a tray covered with sandwiches and some pumpkin juice. He heard Rose's sobs and roughly put the tray on the floor to rush to her help.

"Rosie! What is it?"

He took a quick look at the room and his eyes stopped on Scorpius. Al tried to hold the laugh that was forming in his throat.

"Full body-binding curse, isn't it?" he asked Rose.

"Y-yes," she replied half-sobbing.

"I guess Uncle Ron found about the two of you," Al could not suppress the smile on his face. That stopped Rose's crying.

"Al, this is not funny. And you know he can see you and hear you and is probably thinking of how to jinx you right now."

Rose was correct about that last part. Scorpius was thinking of a few choice ways he could get back at Al for this. This was mortifying.

"Sorry," Al said as he was now openly laughing. "I know, not funny," he added as Rose slapped his arm while throwing figurative daggers at him. "I can't do magic either here. Underage. And frankly, I am not sure what Uncle Ron would do to me if I freed you from this. We'll just have to wait for Uncle Ron to lift the curse."

* * *

Ron had Apparated into his bedroom, making Hermione jump in her chair and spill ink all over the parchment she had been writing on.

"Ronald, you know I really hate when you do this. Can't you..." She stopped mid-sentence as she took a look at his face. She came to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, what happened?"

"Take my wand Hermione!"

She got confused as he thrust the wand in her hand.

"Ron?"

"Take my bloody wand Hermione. And please put a lock on the door so I can't get out. Otherwise I will really hex the fucking little git or just strangle him."

He had raised his voice. She could see the temper in his eyes. Understanding dawned on Hermione. She didn't have the certitude but she guessed that Ron must have found out about Rose and Scorpius.

"Is this about Rose and Scorpius?" she asked him quietly.

"The slimy little git had his tongue in her throat and his hand underneath her jumper. He was fucking touching her... If I had not arrived, Merlin knows what they would have done. Slimy git. Wait... You knew? Answer me, Hermione, did you fucking know?" his voice was forceful, not unlike the one he would use at work.

"Don't you use this tone with me, Ronald Weasley." Her voice was raised too. "I knew they were dating. Rose told me the other day."

"And it didn't cross your brilliant mind to tell me?" he sounded hurt.

"I was going to but wanted to give Rose a chance to tell you herself. Did it cross _your_ mind that maybe she was scared of telling you because she feared you would react exactly this way?" she shouted back at him.

That silenced him. Hermione resumed:

"Ron, she is almost seventeen and, luckily for her, she doesn't have to deal with what we did when we were seventeen. She is smart and frankly, she could have picked much worse than Scorpius as a boyfriend."

He snorted at that comment.

"What? A troll?"

She ignored his comment but was relieved to see an attempt at humour, even if it was at Scorpius's expense. She resumed:

"You've said so yourself. You like the boy."

"That was before he put his bloody hands underneath her jumper. And besides, he's still Draco Malfoy's fucking son. Did you forget what Malfoy did to you and me, to Harry all these years? Did you forget the humiliations? Did you forget when he stood there and did nothing while that bitch tortured you," he bellowed.

"No, I haven't Ron. I will never forget." she had yelled too. "But Scorpius is not Draco. And Draco is not the one who was holding the wand. Draco was just a coward. We chose to fight. He didn't. We just need to move on, Ron. I can't forget but I have forgiven. Whatever Draco did in the past, he has turned his life around."

"Are you defending the fucking twitchy ferret?," Ron asked incredulously.

"I am not defending any of the things he did in the past but admit he raised a fine son. Scorpius is not Draco. He is his own person and he is a nice boy.

"Oh yeah, nice. He had his hands underneath her jumper, for Merlin's sake." his voice was raised again.

"I will talk with them about that. I have an idea to cool their ardour down a bit. But Ron, he does care for Rose. I've seen the way he looks at her. It's not just lust. He loves her," she told him quietly.

Ron sighed and sat on his bed. He raked his hands over his face and through his hair, sighing deeply. She joined him and took his hand. He told her very quietly.

"I know."

"You know what Ron?"

"That he loves her. I know because I have seen the look in his eyes. He looks the same way I was looking at you at that age. At least he had the guts to ask the girl he likes out, unlike yours truly."

"Not everyone has to be as clueless as you were," she chuckled as she quickly kissed his cheek. "And should I remind you that you did get your girl in the end?"

"Come here", he told her lovingly as he enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed her lightly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Be clueless?" Hermione joked

"Why didn't she tell me? Knowing she was hiding this from me is worse than finding them snogging."

"You will have to ask her. I think she's been trying, you know."

"You think? Was it what all this quidditch conversations were about?" he asked her amused.

"Ask her. I'll go and talk with Scorpius. I have a few things to tell him."

"Huh, Hermione. You might have to unfreeze him first. I put a full body-binding curse on him."

"You did what?" she asked incredulously. "And you wonder why Rose was slightly apprehensive at telling you she is dating him?" she said while shaking her head. She offered him her hand and told him: "Come on, Ron. We need to talk with them."

He rose with her and squeezed her hand to thank her. "I will still hex him if I see them snogging."

* * *

**A/N** _At last, Ron knows. He is taking the news well, isn't he. Next chapter will be last with some 'splaining to do on both father and daughter side._


	7. Something to talk about

**A/N:**_ Well, this is the last chapter. What else will poor Scorpius have to deal with before he can be with Rose? Will Rose and Ron ever speak to one another again? A lot of dialogue in this chapter, some angst, some threatening, and a lot of love in the end. Please read and review._

_Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: something to talk about**

Ron and Hermione walked toward Rose's bedroom where they found Scorpius still immobilized on Rose's bed, flanked by Al and Rose. Ron suppressed a smile and he saw that Al was also sniggering, obviously quite amused by the discomfort of his friend. Al then decided his presence was no longer needed.

"Erm, Aunt Hermione, would you like for me to prepare some tea?"

"That'd be lovely, Al. Thank you."

Al almost ran out of the room, fleeing what he knew would soon become an uncomfortable scene. He certainly was going to take his time to brew tea.

As Al ran downstairs, Ron removed the curse on Scorpius who could finally move but still didn't dare speak. Rose was remaining silent too, lest she lashed at her Dad for his overbearing behaviour. She had never been so humiliated in her life and had never felt so angry.

Hermione decided to break the awkward silence and spoke first:

"Scorpius, Mr. Weasley would like to apologise about this," she started.

"No, I..." Ron started. "Ouch". Hermione had just not so subtly kicked his shinbone.

"Sorry Scorpius," Ron said grudgingly in a tone fraught with insincerity.

"Now that we've cleared this, I would like to talk with you Scorpius. We can go to Hugo's room. Rose, I think you need to talk with your father."

"I don't think I have much to tell him," said Rose defiantly. Dad had pushed things too far this time.

"That's fine Rosie, I'll do the talking," Dad said as Mum escorted Scorpius across the hall to Hugo's room. They heard the door shut.

There was an awkward silence between the father and daughter. Rose finally broke it:

"Why did you do this to me?" she said reproachfully.

"What _I_ did to you? Rosie, the git..." Dad started.

"Don't call him a git! He's Scorpius and he is my boyfriend," she shouted.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady! Do you think I want to find my only daughter snogging a boy senseless on her bed and with her hands under his shirt?" he bellowed.

Oh! Dad had seen that too. Dad did pay attention to details and would catch things like that. That's why he was a good Auror.

"That still didn't justify cursing him!" she replied with a bravado she didn't feel.

"You don't understand, do you?"

"No, illuminate me."

"Don't be cheeky with me, Rose Weasley! If I hadn't cursed him, I would have physically hurt him. Punched him or strangled him or worse."

"And humiliation is alright?"

"Blimey Rosie! Don't talk to me about humiliation. I could have earned an Outstanding if there was an OWL in the art of being humiliated. I just don't want my only daughter to behave like a ... a"

"A what? A slut? Is that what you're thinking?" she shouted back.

"Rosie, no. Of course not. I could never..." His voice had quieted down.

Rose felt her temper reach new heights. She was deeply hurt by Dad's actions and comment. She just lashed out.

"That's rich from someone who spends his brother's twentieth anniversary party shagging his wife on the beach."

She had blurted this out without thinking. As the words came out of her mouth, she realised the enormity of what she had just said and put a hand over her mouth. She saw Dad go through several shades varying from pink to red to almost puce. Puce was not good. That usually was a sign that Dad was extremely pissed off.

"How do you know about this?" he asked quietly.

She was silent for a minute. She didn't know what was most shocking: that Dad admitted it was true or that he wasn't yelling at her. The way he looked at her though, she decided to come clean.

"Teddy saw Mum and you on the beach. He told James who told Al who told me. Can we please stop talking about it now? It has embarrassed me enough already and I am probably scarred for life because of it."

To her amazement, Dad just smiled a big lopsided grin.

"Embarrassed you, has it?"

"Dad, it's not funny!"

"Oh but yes, I think it is. Certainly a lot more than me finding you snogging that Malfoy boy on your bed..."

Dad was now remembering what they were talking about. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Dad, he is only my second boyfriend. I am almost seventeen and have only snogged two blokes and haven't done anything more," she yelled exasperated.

They both blushed uncomfortably at this revelation.

"Rosie, I want to pretend you will wait to be over thirty before you even _think_ about that something more. You're my little girl," he pleaded quietly.

"I am almost of age, Dad. That's how old you were when you went on a hunt for Voldemort with Mum and Harry."

"Rosie, these were different times and conditions. Consider yourself very lucky not to have to go through what Mum, Harry and I went through," he replied earnestly.

"Still Dad, I am old enough to make my own decisions. I am not four anymore. I need you to trust me," she pleaded with him as she felt she was close to tears again.

"And how can I do that when I find you with your hands all over a Malfoy..."

"Is that what bothers you? Is it because Scorpius is a Malfoy? He is not his Dad, you know."

At that moment, Ron thought that Rose might be a Daddy's girl but she was definitely her mother's daughter too.

"I know," he sighed. "Your mother just gave me the same speech."

"Well, Mum is right. And if you want the truth, I don't like Scorpius's Dad much."

"Something else we have in common, Rosie," he said smiling.

"Dad, I'm sorry. We got carried away a bit but I do care for Scorpius. A lot. And I care for you too. A lot. Don't make me choose," she begged him as she started crying again.

"I'm sorry too Rosie. Come here." He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Just do me a favour, don't snog him in front of me. Leave your old Dad the illusion that you are still his little girl." His voice was a bit constricted. She gave him a watery smile.

"Dad, I'll always be your girl." They held to one another for a while before she told him: "I tried to tell you, you know. All those quidditch rubbish conversations. Mum had told me to broach the topic with quidditch. I just don't think I want to hear anything else about how pathetic the Chudley Cannons are this year!"

"That will teach you to listen to your Mum's advice involving quidditch. Actually, the Cannons were why I was coming to see you in the first place. That new seeker of theirs caught the snitch and they beat Puddlemere United," he sounded genuinely excited as he related that fact.

"You're joking?" Rose asked him incredulously.

"Always the tone of surprise! The Cannons do win every now and then!"

"Yeah, like once every century! That's worth celebrating. She rummaged through a pile of things on her desk and finally found what she wanted.

"Ah! I knew I had some left... Chocolate frog? I have some hidden in here so Mum can't find them," she told him as she handed him one.

"Rosie, you definitely are my little girl."

* * *

Across the hallway, Scorpius was looking at Mrs. Weasley. She was looking formidable even while wearing jeans and a jumper that Scorpius recognised as a Weasley jumper. Rose and Al had explained to him that their gran loved hand-knitting jumpers for the entire family. She sat primly at Hugo's desk and invited him to sit on Hugo's bed from where he had to look up to meet her eyes. Hugo's room was nice and tidy, a complete opposite of the messy explosion of books, clothing, and sweets that was Rose's. Scorpius felt relieved he had to talk with Mrs. Weasley rather than Mr. Weasley. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to be alone with Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had always been kind to him and had a much less volatile temper than her husband. And now that Scorpius thought of it, Rose definitely had her father's temper.

"Scorpius. I apologise for my husband's behaviour. You have to understand that Rose is his only daughter and Ron can be a little overbearing at time," she started. Scorpius sighed in relief. He was just starting to feel very comfortable when Mrs. Weasley smiled at him again. Her smile this time wasn't her usual warm one though. It had something different: an almost devilish quality to it. She resumed in a deceptively sweet voice:

"Now Scorpius, I wanted to talk to you about the situation in which Mr. Weasley found Rose and you. You see, just like my husband, I don't approve of you in such a precarious situation in Rose's bedroom. And I just want to make sure Rose and you take some time, a long time, before engaging in further, more intimate activities."

This was getting very awkward. The last thing Scorpius wanted to discuss with Mrs. Weasley -his girlfriend's Mum!- was his sexual life or lack thereof in the present and likely future. Scorpius swallowed hard.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," he said in a barely audible voice while looking at his shoes.

"I believe you are of age, aren't you?" she continued.

"I turned seventeen last November," he replied timidly.

"So I shall hold you responsible for any slip. Oh, and I will know. There's a reason I am known as the brightest witch of my age. If you were to lapse, I might let it accidentally slip to Rose and Al that you had the biggest crush on me up until two years ago."

Merlin, she knew about the crush. How did that happen? He thought he had managed to hide it well. Being cursed by Mr. Weasley had been humiliating (and he still owed Al a good jinxing for laughing at him) but this was nothing in comparison to what that would be. Scorpius imagined: "Hello Rose/Al. I wanted to tell you I fancied your Mum/Aunt for the first four years I knew her." Yes awkward indeed.

"And one last thing Scorpius, I like you. I do like you a lot. You are a very nice boy. However, should you ever hurt my daughter or break her heart, you will have to deal with me and trust me when I say that whatever Mr. Weasley would do to you would be like tea at Madam Puddyfoot's compared to what I would have in store for you. Do we have an understanding?" she said in a conversational voice, as if they were discussing the weather.

"I think we do." His voice was much higher than he would like. He now understood what Al had told him about Rose's Mum being the only person able to scare both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He might be suicidal but he still found the courage to tell her. "Mrs. Weasley, I care a great deal for Rose and have every intention to have her in my life for a very long time."

Mrs. Weasley smiled again at him, this time a genuine and warm smile. "I know Scorpius, I know. Let's go and find Ron and Rose. And I think Al must be done brewing tea by now so we should go and enjoy it."

* * *

Later that evening, Al was talking with Hugo, who had come back home, and Ron and Hermione. They had all left Rose and Scorpius alone in the kitchen to do the dishes from dinner. Scorpius was getting ready to go back to his parents after what had been the most interesting day for him at the Weasleys.

"I think Dad is alright with you and me dating," Rose told him.

"Yes, as long as we just hold hands," Scorpius replied still thinking of Mr. Weasley' reaction and Mrs. Weasley's warning.

"They left us alone in the kitchen. I think they are fine with the snogging as long as we don't do it in front of them," she shot back cheekily.

"Ah, your brain can always be counted on for flawless logic, Weasley," he told her as he gave her a tender kiss. More snogging ensued until they both needed air. A bit pink in the face, Rose resumed:

"You don't want Dad to see this."

That made him smile.

"Rose, I just wanted to tell you, I... I don't think we are ready for more than snogging at this point."

Rose was surprised. Had she misread his signals?

"I... I don't understand. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes Rose, I do want to be with you. I care very much about you and I eventually want to be with you in every way we can be. I just don't want to rush. I want to take our time and make it worthwhile. I want you to be with me for a very long time," he told her earnestly. Strangely enough, Scorpius thought he would have told her the same thing, with or without Mrs. Weasley's warning. Rose was too important to him.

Her eyes were getting slightly misty. She tightened her embrace on him.

"That's good because I want to take my time as well and I want to be with you for a very long time too," she whispered in his ear. She then gave him one last fleeting kiss and told him:

"I'll see you at King's Cross next week."

As she saw Scorpius disappear in the green flames of the floo network, Rose was thankful to have finally had a proper good-bye this time.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Their bedroom was only lit by the full moon. Ron was smiling beatifically as Hermione slid off his body and lay down next to him, her breath ragged.

"That, Hermione, was fantastic," he told her as he gathered her small naked body next to his.

"Indeed it was," she chuckled as she snuggled closer to him.

They waited for their breath to return to a steady rhythm. Ron wanted to ask her. He had wanted to ask her all evening.

"What did you tell Scorpius?"

"Oh, I have my ways to get things done, Ron. You don't always have to have recourse to violence, you know."

"Honestly, Hermione, what did you tell him? He looked scared when he came out of that room."

"I told him he would have to deal with me if he ever hurts Rose."

"Yeah, that was brutal. You have a reputation, you know."

"I do know."

He was caressing her hair, playing with the wild curls.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Rose knows about us sleeping together..."

"Ron, she is almost seventeen, she is not daft."

"No, I mean at Bill's wedding anniversary six years ago. You remember, the music, the dance," he trailed off. He caught her smile in the moonlight as the reminisced.

"Yes, Ron, I remember. That was quite lovely. How does she know?"

"Teddy caught us, probably trying to find a quiet spot to snog Victoire. He told James who told Al who told Rose."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I first thought of Obliviating the lot of them but then I thought, it has to be supremely embarrassing for them to think about us that way so I'll just let them be. Isn't embarrassing your children one of our parental duties?"

She chuckled. Ron saw a wide devilish grin spread on her face.

"We probably shouldn't tell them about what happened at the twenty-fifth anniversary then, should we?"

* * *

**A/N** _That's all, folks. I just think that in this story, Rose & Scorpius are not advanced enough for the next step so I couldn't help myself about R/H in the end. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
